


Kaim Drabble Master Post

by enaykin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Nsfw content, chapters not related to one another, drabble posting, master post, non-chronological chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaykin/pseuds/enaykin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a posting of all my drabbles from tumblr in one chaptered fic. Each chapter is a separate drabble. None of them are related to one another, nor are the even possibly in the same universe. Many of them are AUs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/120547327470/soulmate-au)

“Cover me, I’m about to do something stupid!”

Dorian’s eyes went wide, his spell faltered, and he nearly dropped his staff. Those were his words. They were the ones written across his arm, just underneath the leather gauntlet on the inside of his forearm.

“Don’t you dare! I forbid it!” Dorian screamed back, but it was too late. Rift magic pulsed through Kaim’s hand, the breath shorne out of him as severely as if he’d been dunked in frigid water. His words.

The world around him morphed, pain like jagged shards of glass erupted up his arm, even as his body phased in and out of the fade, to the outside observer he was everywhere at once and simultaneously nowhere, appearing just long enough to sink his blades deep into Corypheus’ blighted flesh from every conceivable angle. Even as the rift magic faded, and the fade literally spat him out above his prey, daggers lifted high to sink deeply into the monster’s shoulder, he knew something was wrong. Agonizing pulses continued to shoot up his arm, clenching in his chest with a tightness that almost drove him to his knees, the dagger from his left hand remained in Corypheus’ shoulder, his grip too weak to extract the blade.

A ragged wheeze forced itself out of him and he staggered forward, the pain blinding, his hand erupted in malevolent green, pulsing as even through his armor the cracks up his arm and into his shoulder were evident. Not yet! He wasn’t done yet!

Frantically he threw out his hand, uncertain what he was even doing, the pain was too much for higher thought processes, moving on instinct, his entire arm engulfed in green fire. The orb flew from Corypheus’ grasping hands and hovered above his palm.

Even as he activated the magic within the orb he felt the skin of his hand flying apart like ash, the outpouring of magic pulled deep within his chest like roots, grasping, taking, needy, and Corypheus disappeared into the fade in a flash of light and a pained wail.

It wouldn’t be long now, his strength was waning, he could literally feel the pull of the fade, drawing away his physical form, picking him apart from the inside out. With the last of his energy he directed the orb to the newly torn breach in the sky, closing it once and for all.

The orb fell, the hollow clang it made as it struck the stone like a death toll, the keening echo of mortality.

Kaim’s hand never retracted, he collapsed to his knees as he watched, horrified, his flesh drifting away on the soft breeze that picked up. The green burned up his arm, leaving a swirling trail of ashen dust to be carried away on the wind in its wake. The world began to fade away, sounds became distant echoes, his movements as though against a heavy current, his head raised heavily, seeking him out one last time.

His Dorian.

His love.

His soulmate.

If only there had been more time.

As though in a dream Dorian ran toward him, everything had slowed to a crawl, his breaths resounded loudly in his own ears and he blinked slowly. There were no words, he couldn’t force them out, his lips felt like chalk, his tongue like a block of wood.

But his body, he felt so light. A single tear slid down his cheek. He wanted to say goodbye.

The tear pattered to the ground as his corporeal form faded away. Dust in the wind.

Dorian collapsed, his hands closed over nothing. Kaim was gone.

If only there had been more time.


	2. Drabble Prompt: “Please stop petting the test subjects.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/122568856810/please-stop-petting-the-test-subjects)

“But Dorian!” Kaim whined.

Dorian dragged his eyes from the microscope to turn and face Kaim, but was instead met with a very fuzzy guinea pig face.

“Kaim,” he tried to sound sharp and disapproving, but it came out a little exasperated and tired instead.

“Isn’t he cute?” Kaim demanded, still holding the guinea pig up for inspection.  “I want to keep him. He’s called Pauncy now.”

Dorian pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. “I knew it was a mistake bringing you with me to the lab today,” he rolled his eyes with a sigh before returning to his microscope and attempting valiantly to get something done.

Warm breath heated the left side of his neck and fur tickled the right side and he flinched ever so slightly, staunchly ignoring the distractions.

“But Dorian. I want one,” Kaim breathed against his neck before laying his lips against the tender skin behind his ear, right under the arm of his glasses. Damn cheater, he knew that was his weak spot. It was enticing enough the he could even ignore the guinea pig perched on his other shoulder, whuffing innocently in his right ear.

Kaim was going to get his way. He always got his way. It was an endeavor in futility to try and deny him, but Dorian always did.

“You can’t keep him. I need him here in the lab,” he could already feel Kaim’s lips pouting against the back of the shell of his ear. “But we can stop by the pet store on the way home as long as you behave the rest of your time here. Now let me work!”

“Anything for you, motek,” Kaim giggled and kissed his ear one last time before retrieving Pauncy and wandering away to entertain himself with the fuzzy little creature.

“No, apparently it’s anything for you, tesoro,” but he was smiling.

 

[](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/122568856810/please-stop-petting-the-test-subjects)


	3. Drabble Prompt: A Slow Kiss or a Reunion Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/124612512640/kaim-with-either-12-or-14)

It was impossible to focus on anything at all. Absolutely impossible. Because of this he was annoying everyone around him. Leliana had snapped at him, Josephine had given him that  _look_ , Cullen politely told him to go find something else to occupy himself with, even Sera told him to bugger off, his vibrating was annoying her. He couldn’t help it. Dorian was coming home today!

Dorian had been gone two months, seventeen days, twelve hours…but who was counting? As he’d told Kaim, eventually he returned to Tevinter to continue his work with the reformation movement. Since Kaim was a former slave it wasn’t a good idea to bring him along, so Kaim remained in Skyhold, overseeing the Inquisition’s continued work. But Dorian had sent a letter, today was the day he should be arriving once more in Skyhold, and as a result his concentration had been shot for a day or so, but today he was completely impossible to be around. 

To avoid irritating anyone else further, he was sitting in Dorian’s chair in the library, as had become a custom for him while Dorian had been gone. The waiting was killing him. Nothing kept his attention, he couldn’t write, he couldn’t concentrate on reading anything, he could barely eat for how excited he was. For the moment he’d taken to staring blankly at the book he was supposed to be reading, listening intently for the announcement at the gates for Dorian’s arrival. 

Therefore it wholly surprised him, especially with his elven hearing, that he smelled Dorian first. Immediately he dropped his book and sat straighter, turning in the chair toward the stairs only to have his face encompassed by two soft, dark hands. Dorian’s scent fully engulfed him as he knelt by the chair and slowly reeled Kaim in, smiling gently at the shocked expression on the elf’s face.

“Amatus,” Dorian whispered against Kaim’s mouth before he claimed his lips, the breath punched out of Kaim’s lungs at the familiar press, the fingers of his left hand tangled in the complicated straps and buckles while his right slipped up Dorian’s neck to thread into the perfectly styled black hair. It was a dance, their mouths moved in perfect synchronization, remembering, relearning, tasting. Tongues tangled, unhurried, passionate but slow, savoring each caress of their lips.

When the need for oxygen forced them apart they remained touching, foreheads pressed together, hot breaths washing over flushed skin. “It’s such a long way to your quarters,” Dorian complained with a coy smile.

“Our quarters,” Kaim corrected. “And fear not, I’ve been told I’m to stay away from everyone for the remainder of the day and for at least one more day, maybe two. We have plenty of time,” Kaim grinned and Dorian devoured it, the heat between them rising to levels of discomfort, while wearing clothing that is. 

“Well, I insist we get moving then. I don’t want to waste a moment.”


	4. Drabble Prompt: Drunken Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://selydra.tumblr.com/post/124680941045/if-youre-still-doing-that-affection-writing)

Kaim couldn’t be entirely sure, but he thought the floor might be crooked. Or maybe that was the piss Bull had just made him drink talking. The first gulp had burned like dragon fire from his mouth all the way down to his belly, where it simmered with roiling heat. The second wasn’t so bad, but he supposed the first had cauterized the entire passage. By the third he was positive the entire thing was completely numb, and since he couldn’t taste it anymore, well it didn’t really make a difference now, did it?

Apparently it did. Because now the floor wouldn’t stay still.

“Amatus,” an amused voice above him and to his left drew his attention, an extremely sexy, warm timbre that sent chills down his spine and he leaned back, attempting to gaze up at the source. Unfortunately the ground kept moving, and despite his secure position on the bench next to Bull he still almost fell over when he overbalanced, only Dorian’s steadying hand on his shoulder prevented him from pitching backward off said bench. “Enjoying yourself?” Dorian’s voice wavered on the cusp of laughter.

“We,” Kaim drawled the word, swaying on the bench to look over at Bull, “are celebrating killing the…big…flying lizard…thing…”

“Dragon!” Bull drunkenly roared beside him, raising his tankard before knocking it back.

“What he said,” Kaim slurred, leaning against Dorian’s front and gazing up at him with glossy, drunken eyes. Bull then slurred something in qunlat and Kaim giggled.

“And that means?” Dorian quirked a smile, his fingers tangling without a second thought in the silk of his ebony ponytail.

“Blah blah jacking off respectfully,” Kaim translated, then waggled his eyebrows at Dorian who practically guffawed. Now that was a sight. Bull cackled beside him.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Dorian chuckled, scooping Kaim up under his arms and assisting him haphazardly to his feet.

“I can never have enough,” he replied huskily, leaning suggestively against Dorian.

“Perhaps now isn’t-” the words were swallowed by Kaim’s demanding, ale tasting lips and Dorian almost snorted. Of course his first instinct was to extract himself, as Kaim was extremely drunk, but the interested murmur of disapproval that rippled through the tavern amused him. As did Bull’s irritated and vocal response to the malcontented gossipers.

It was entirely impossible for Dorian to stop his laughter as he half dragged, half carried Kaim out of the tavern, Bull’s chiding voice bellowing behind them.

“Kaim, you have legs, it would please me greatly if you utilized them,” Dorian complained with a chuckle.

“Of course, vhenan,” Kaim breathed against the underside of Dorian’s chin before proceeding to wind his arms over the human’s shoulders, and then practically climb up his body.

“This…” Dorian swallowed hard, his hands automatically fell to Kaim’s hips as his lean, muscular legs wrapped around his waist, “this was not what I had in mind.” The resulting position had Dorian carrying Kaim, who clung to his front, completely wrapped around him.

“I can feel what you have in mind,” Kaim giggled against the skin of Dorian’s neck, his hot breath sending shockwaves of desire coursing through his body, and then of course Kaim ground his hips against his already tight pants, dragging a groan from him. Kaim wrapped his arms around the back of Dorian’s head, his fingers tangled in his hair, completely ruining it, and he sloppily claimed his mouth, completely sapping any will Dorian had to resist, not that he had much to begin with.

A few backwards fumbling steps brought them into the shadows behind the tavern and Dorian collapsed against the wall, chest heaving between impassioned kisses, uncaring for the burning of his lungs, tongues tangled, teeth nibbling and tugging, lips caressing, hot breaths washed over passion etched skin.

“Amatus, you’re going to be the death of me,” Dorian panted between gulps of air.

“I am if those pants aren’t off in a few moments.”


End file.
